


Nothing But the Truth

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sees something in his relationship with Sam that Sam doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Sam Axe/Michael heat, escape, truth

(Not quite porny – they wanted to be emotional. Pre-porn?)

Sam realized he had run for four city blocks – which would have been impossible two months ago – when they reached the Charger. Mike had beaten him to the punch – as always – and had managed to outstrip him to the door, throwing himself into the front seat a second before the inferno erupted from the warehouse. Sam heard the explosion and pitched himself into the passenger side seat like a bullet. 

He was vaguely aware of the flare of heat burning against the back of his neck as Michael pulled the car away from the curb and drove as if the devil were salting their tail. Sam felt himself relax as he realized they would get away.

They finally stopped at a mini-mart to call Fiona and check on Jesse and Madeline. Sam took the time to stuff his face with a few items from the snack bar, and they re-convened 

“You know, Sam?”

“Yeah?” he asked, mouth plugged full of donuts.

“You did a hell of a job back there.”

Sam grinned and swallowed. “Thanks, Mike.”

Michael watched him with some intensity. “That’s the third time you’ve lain down your life for me.”

“Four, but who’s counting?”

Michael shook his head. “Who else would do that for me?”

“Fi.”

He shook his head. “You.”

Sam stared at Michael, examining the intense look in his face, in his eyes. “Mikey…” he started.

“I like being around you, Sam.” He smirked and leaned forward in his seat. “Have you ever wanted to find out how much?”

“But…” He stared at Michael for a moment, thinking of their bond – thinking of how long they’d been friends. And that it’s be fun to have a little bonus incentive. It’d be better than watching his figure and ‘preparing the vessel’ every time Elsa wanted a ride.

“And?” Michael asks, his lips parting instinctively. 

“And nothing, baby,” Sam growled, just before Michael grabs him by the collar for a kiss.


End file.
